Kinetic studies are being pursued in conjunction with immunological approaches to identify cell surface materials contributing to embryonic cell adhesion. Embryonic chick neural retina cells are being tested using an aggregate collection assay. An antiserum directed against neural retina membranes specifically inhibits collection of cells to aggregates. Immunological and biochemical approaches are being pursued to identify the antigen(s) involved.